


do i wanna know

by berryvonne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryvonne/pseuds/berryvonne
Summary: Looks like someone got angsty over an unrequited crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know my brain was capable of this considering my usual month-long writer's blocks. But, well, have some KayC.

"You like this, don't you?" I snarl, grabbing a fistful of Kay's collar as he backs to the wall.  
"C-" His arms flail uselessly about by his side, which I take for affirmation to my question; with his height and strength, he could easily overpower someone twenty centimetres shorter.  
I put my knee up on the space between his legs, dangerously close to his crotch. "Answer me. You think it's fun? Playing the good guy with everyone else while knowing I can see you? Does it turn you on, torturing me?"  
"N-no, I swear, I didn't know how you feel—" Our faces are almost level as his knees bend, barely supporting himself. "You were always so distant, I thought—"  
"Liar." My voice comes out low, threatening, making him visibly jolt. "You know what you're doing to me, you do. And it annoys me to no end—" He inhales sharply as my free hand goes under his uniform. "That knowing all this doesn't help me in the least to quit you. Isn't that what you like to hear? That I am utterly under your control?"  
Kay only lets out a small gasp when my fingers find his nipples, shaking his head from side to side at my question. I release his collar to unbutton his shirt and his body momentarily slacks before readjusting his posture, leaning back into the wall as far as possible. "What— what are you going to do to me?" Finally, he finds his voice.  
I run my brain through all the scenarios it conjured up, each fantasy I had with a moment like this, and the answer rises easily to my lips. "Torture you so much you beg for more."  
"Wha—"  
"Exactly what you did to me." He stays silent at that.  
As I expect, Kay doesn't particularly struggle as I undress him. His head droops forward and I take advantage of the position, one hand reaching up to cup the back of his head as I crash my lips onto his in wanton, biting on his lower lip as he whimpers in response. My other hand continues to toy with his upper body, probing at sensitive spots.  
"Honestly, fuck you," The sentence is drawn out of me in a growl, in between the contacts of my mouth on him, as I make my way to the tender skin on his neck. Claiming him, marking him mine in the crudest, animalistic way. He throws back his head and moans, a sound that only spurs me further.  
Both of our bodies are radiating heat as I crowd up to him, my torso rubbing against his. With a pleasant surprise—something completely out of my expectations, to be honest—I find him already hard, his erection against my thigh. "You're a naughty boy, aren't you?" I smirk and press against him to meet his crotch, making him flush red with embarrassment, little pants coming out of his mouth.  
"Please—" He protests weakly as I unzip his pants, which pool around his ankles. "C, please, don't—"  
"Don't?" I tug his boxers down and his cock springs free, hard and throbbing. Kay looks down as well like he can't believe how aroused this was making him, as well. He bites back a whine as my fingers reach out to rub the slit on his penis, already slick with pre-cum. "Don't what, exactly?"  
As my hand starts to slide up and down in a torturously slow rhythm, Kay involuntarily thrusts into me, his hips rolling back and forth. I look up and love what I see. His breathing is shallow, mouth open, bruises already starting to form on his neck. Practically an invitation for me to fuck him there and then.  
I suppress the urge to finger his hole- another time, maybe, I think, relishing the possibility of it, and quickens my pace, just a little. "Oh-ohhhh," He moans then, unable to hold it in, rocking up to meet my hand.  
"Pretty eager, aren't we," My other hand goes down to fondle his balls, drawing a mewl from him as he desperately tries to increase friction. But I have something different in mind, and abruptly remove my hand after a few more times. His eyes snap open with the sudden lack of sensation.  
I shrug at the apparent question on his face, making a move to remove my own trousers. "I said I was going to torture you so much you beg for more."  
Seconds later he reaches out for my wrist, a look on his face like there's something he needs but he has no fucking idea what it is or how to obtain it.  
"What?"  
"More..." Finally, Kay gets the words out. "More, please..."  
I withdraw my hand, staring straight at him, those big, innocent eyes. "This must be how it feels like to look at me, isn't it," I muse, and pull down my panties. "Needy. Pathetic...no wonder you'd want to play it out..."  
He only bites his lips in response. Still, Kay can't help but cry out when I lean forward to slot myself on his cock.  
"God, aren't you something else," I mutter, bouncing up and down, enjoying his evidently mixed feelings as he turns his face away, seemingly ashamed by the scene, yet his lower body tells a different story as he thrusts up to get deeper, deeper, until my walls were tight and hot around him. Kay lets out another yelp when I reach back to stroke his hole, just the opening of it. Next time.  
"Tell me when you're about to come," I command, cupping his cheek with my other hand, still fucking myself on his cock. He only groans in response, brows furrowed together and fuck, that's when I realise how I'm never going to be rid of him, this boy that has my heart in a million pieces, this boy that I can have on his knees but still won't ever be mine truly, this boy that's gotten under my skin, in my veins.  
He hits a sensitive spot and I bite back the urge to moan, choosing to tug on his hair harder instead. Suddenly his eyes blink open, wide and dark, with one word on his lips. "Close," He pants, rutting upwards faster than ever, and the next moment spills inside me- I grip on to him tightly as my muscles clench at the sensation, reaching my orgasm as well, our hot, sticky mess trickling down my thighs as he pulls out of me, positively wheezing.  
Wordlessly, I get some paper towels and clean both of us up, while he watches on- though I doubt his mind is clear enough to think about anything- still breathless from earlier. "There." I say, in way of closure, pulling up his boxers and pants after dressing myself again, like a kid on an amusement park ride, your ten cents are up, sorry. Suddenly it becomes too much—all too much, the sight of him completely torn apart too much for my shame to bear. I turn my face away then, leaving him behind in the dingy classroom. “Next time, babe,” I say before leaving the door open behind me, refusing to look back.


End file.
